


Authenticity

by dixiehellcat



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 4 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Choose Your Own Character, Dialogue-Only, Fake Dating, Inappropriate Erections, Love Confessions, Mission Sex, Other, SHIELD Agent Tony Stark, Simulated Sex, who's the other agent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/pseuds/dixiehellcat
Summary: Two agents reluctantly paired for a joint mission discover they are being surveilled, and decide to put on a show to maintain their cover…but is it just a show, or will true feelings be revealed?Fills the "Mission Sex" square on my Round 4 Tony Stark Bingo card number 4028. (required info collected below)
Relationships: Tony Stark/???
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 4 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only dialogue, and the cast, other than Tony, is left deliberately ambiguous! Fill in your favorite ship. In fact, I'd love for you to note in the comments who you envision, if you want to. There is no wrong answer! 
> 
> Bingo specifics:  
> Title: Authenticity  
> Author: deehellcat  
> Card Number: 4028  
> Link (AO3, Tumblr, etc.) https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338983  
> Square Filled (Letter AND number AND prompt) R1, mission sex  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony/??  
> Rating (Gen, Teen, Mature, Explicit) teen for sexual situation and some cuss words  
> Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: AU—spies, who’s the other party? Choose Your Own Ship, Mission Sex, Simulated Sex, Fake Dating, Inappropriate Arousal, Dialogue Only, SHIELD Agent Tony Stark  
> Summary: Two agents reluctantly paired for a joint mission discover they are being surveilled, and decide to put on a show to maintain their cover…but is it a show, or will true feelings be revealed?  
> Word Count: 800

Bedroom’s bugged. 

What? Why not the rest of the suite? 

Maybe the planter didn’t have time. Bet they’re under in maintenance or housekeeping. 

Dammit, great. We’re supposed to be a couple crazy about each other, instead of two ops, from two different agencies, who don’t even like each other that much. 

Excuse me, I never said I didn’t like you.

You didn’t have to. It’s pretty plain from the way you pull away except when we’re in front of people.

Whatever. So what’s the plan? You’re better at planning than I am. 

I know, Stark. You’re notorious for flying by the seat of those well-fitting pants of yours. 

Yes, they do flatter my ass, nice of you to notice. Seriously, we can’t very well avoid the bedroom altogether--whoever’s surveilling us will definitely twig to something being wrong. I found one bug right away, I can probably find the others just as quickly, because you know there are others; but that’ll be sus too, especially if they all go out at the same time just minutes after we’ve come back in. We can’t afford to have our covers blown on our last night here.

Are they full spectrum surveillance? 

Nope, just audio. 

Okay, how about this. We put on a little radio play. Let’s go in there, talk a good game, make a little sexy noise, then you can find the bugs and pull them, while the nosy ears assume we’re having a nice post-coital night’s sleep. By the time they figure out we’ve struck them deaf, it’ll be morning and we’ll be gone.

Right. Going our separate ways. That works. I can talk a good game, how about you? 

Are you challenging me, Stark? Of course I can hold up my end. 

Fine, let’s do this thing. I’m ready to hit this couch out here and grab a few winks…What? 

Just thinking, laying things out. Let’s sit on the bed. We can bounce on it, add a few appropriate sound effects. 

Ha, I like it. You’re devious as well as well-organized. 

Of course I am, I’m a spy. I don’t know how you got this gig with SHIELD. 

Contrary to popular gossip, it wasn’t just because my old man helped found the agency. My skill set is just different from yours. I’m the tech genius, but trust me, my ability to dissemble is just as good as yours. 

Fine, fine, come on. Let’s get in there and get this done.

(scene shifts to bedroom)

Ah…oh Tony, yes, god, you’re so good, touch me there, yeah. 

Mmm, uh, yeah, ahem…okay, can do…here, you like this babe? You like when I do this, huh? 

Aaah! Yes, fuck, oh yes. 

That’s it, make those springs squeak, let’s not break the bed though. 

I don’t give a damn if we break the bed, Tony, you can fuck me right through it. I need you so bad!

We’ll get to that, how about this for right now, huh? 

Ah, ah, yes, that feels so good, kiss me, kiss me now, please (smak smak) mmph?...mmmm, mmm! Yes yes yes ahhhhh!

(silence, broken only by gasps) 

Uh, bathroom, bathroom, yeah. 

(scene shifts to bathroom)

Any bugs in here? 

Nope, nope, it’s clear, we’re good, just keep your voice down so it doesn’t carry. Uh, sorry about that, I got a little carried away. 

It’s, um, it’s okay, Ton…Stark. Hey, are you all right? 

Yep, fine, just, embarrassed. The sound of you kissing the back of your hand wasn’t exactly convincing, and I… 

You kissed me, to make a better presentation. It’s all right, I understand. It’s not like it means anything, I already know you don’t like me. 

Hey! I already corrected you on that. I don’t not like you. Not at all. 

Well, judging from what I’m seeing in those pants, some part of you seems to really like me. 

Fuck. I’m sorry. Just, hearing you make those noises, saying my name that way…little Stark isn’t all that good at distinguishing reality from fantasy, sometimes. 

Fantasy? Are you saying— 

It doesn’t matter if I am! I know how you feel about me though, that's why I've been giving you your space in here, so this is even more… awkward. 

Do you know, though? 

Huh? 

How eloquent. C’mere, I’m thinking maybe we should use our rehearsal space here to practice…Mmmmm. You’re right, actual lips on lips do sound more authentic. Hello? Tony? You with me? 

Uh, maybe? I hate to have to be so blatant but, I’m not always so good at reading people right. 

Read this then. Come on back in here with me, and let’s see how many more authentic sounds we can make, you, me and little Stark? 

Heh heh, ooh, lead the way then.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you got lost (hopefully not, or else I didn't do my job): SHIELD agent Tony Stark and his temporary partner from another agency are undercover as a loving couple. They discover their hotel suite's bedroom has been bugged, and decide to present some sounds to simulate them having sex, to keep their covers up. Things get a bit more heated than either of them expect, and lead to conversation and revelations of mutual attraction!


End file.
